Lastimar
by Hibari Lu
Summary: Levi no quería dañar a ese niño, realmente no quería… *¿Levi X Child!Eren?/A.U.*


•**Summary**: Levi no quería dañar a ese niño, realmente no quería… *¿Levi X Child!Eren?*

•**Description**: Viñeta rara xD.

•**Warning**: Um, mejor no digo nada…

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

•**Pairing**: ¿Levi X Child!Eren?

•**By**: Luisee y Hibari :3

•**To**: (?)

•**N/A**: Holiwis .w.

Me presento con mi primer fic de SNK… espero les guste (:

* * *

**.•*´`*• ****Lastimar**** •*´¨`*•.**

* * *

La puerta de la iluminada habitación se cierra. Y todo lo que hay afuera, por sólo un momento, desaparece, deja de importar.

—¿Levi-Heichou , me dolerá? —Eren agacha la cabeza. Muerto de pena por hacer preguntas tontas y por supuesto, estar enfrente de alguien con tan imponente presencia como Levi.

¿A dónde se fue la sonrisa brillante que el pequeño siempre posee? ¿Tanto miedo tiene? El ambiente es tenso, pesado pero suave a la vez. Los ojos verdes de Eren parecen concentrados, demasiado.

—Hmp.

El hombre no quiere lastimar al niño. Lo menos que quiere en el mundo es hacer daño a Eren… pero ya no lo puede postergar más.

El chiquillo se remueve en su sitio, nervioso, asustado quizá. La mano de Levi toca la mejilla derecha de Eren, quien tiembla ante del contacto frío. La otra mano de Levi va hacia la mejilla izquierda. En un lento acto, él logra tomar la cara del niño al completo, la mueve a su antojo, sólo quiere tener aquellos grandes ojos verdes sobre sí.

¿Quién quiere lastimar lo que se supone debe proteger? Si Levi fuera un idiota como el resto del mundo hubiera intentado postergar el suceso mucho más tiempo, pero sabe, en verdad, que no puede hacerlo, ni por él ni por el hijo de la familia Jaeger.

Eren, con los ojos más hermosos del mundo, la piel suave y la voz de chiquillo.

—¿Levi-Heichou ?

Esa clara voz de nuevo suena temerosa. Siente miedo de él, por primera vez en su vida, ver a Levi le provoca algo de miedo y no tranquilidad. Pero no lo culpa, sabe que él se resistió todo lo que pudo. Ambos saben que así son las cosas, así funciona el mundo. Eren aferra su mano a la camisa del hombre, temblando pero esperando, totalmente entregado al acto. No sabe qué va a suceder… pero está bien, él lo acepta.

Un sudor frío corre por la frente de Levi, también está nervioso y no es que sea la primera vez que va a hacerlo, es más, podría decirse que es un experto, todos caen antes sus pies, suplicando. Su cuerpo ya funciona casi en automático. Pero hay algo que le inquieta, es la primera vez de Eren y eso le exige ser delicado.

Su mente revolotea. Es un niño, joder. Jamás le haría daño a un niño y además de eso Eren no es un niño como los otros. El hombre se siente un ser terrible pero no eligió ser lo que es.

Levi aparta las manos las mejillas de Eren, una la coloca en el hombro derecho y la otra la usa para acariciar la piel expuesta. El rubor crece en el chiquillo.

Humedad. Sudor. Respiración agitada. El característico olor embriagante: El momento llega.

—Aah.

Entonces, Hanji, la enferma del consultorio, entra y ve la escena, parpadeando seguidas veces. Luego una sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras hace una cara excéntrica como siempre.

—Leviiii… quiero decir, doctor Levi, llegaron más niños para ser vacunados —vuelve a sonreír—. En cuanto salga Eren los haré pasar.

Hanji cierra la puerta con rapidez, seguro tiene gente que atender allá afuera. Y Levi aleja la jeringa del hombro de Eren y ve apenas un pequeño punto rojo en la piel, luego coloca el algodón empedado de alcohol que había usado para frotar antes. Al parecer las vacunas no duelen tanto como él hubiera pensado.

—No dolió tanto —Eren habla, sobándose el hombro con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso es todo, mocoso —masculla Levi mirando como el niño se levanta de su asiento. No muestra ni una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—¿Levi-Heichou? —Eren se mueve, inquieto. Buscando su recompensa por ser tan valiente. Demostrando que está totalmente bien.

Sin mirarlo, el joven doctor extiende una mano hacia Eren y le entrega un caramelo, él lo toma con delicadeza, sonriendo y agradeciendo como sólo un niño contento sabe.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Levi-Heichou! ¡Nos vemos al rato!—claro, ríe un poco antes de salir, quizá porque sabe que es el único que recibirá un caramelo.

—Hmp.

* * *

**.•*´`*• ****Fin**** •*´¨`*•.**

* * *

•**N/A**: Sé que Levi de doctor, no mola mucho, pero, bueno, así quedó. Igual lo de Heichou, me encanta que Eren lo llamé así que, ya saben.

En fin, gracias por leer… ¿Me darían un comentario :D?


End file.
